Natural magiks
this is a page detailing the forms of natural magik's found throughout the world (as opposed to elements derived from transfusion.) once this page is complete, nobody will be allowed to edit it except for grammatical fix's. please note, these only give a general idea of the element- each one of these covers a very wide area, and are subject to creativity. Presiscion magic is the channeling of the elemental version of the magic, which is the purest form of that element. This means, that a fire elemental cannot be quenched by water, though it may be somewhat weaker against it. another note should be that this is from a purely scientific perspective, and neglects the importance of pure magicaly attuned energy. Later on, this page will be modified to involve the magical perspective. earth Earth is the element of stone and deep places. Its simple form of magic involves the manipulation of rock, stone, and earth. Elemental earth is a grey-brown metal harder then dalatium. Its precision Magic involves a brownish gass which is made of pure momentous force, slamming into things with the force of stone falling from the sky. wind wind is the element of air and gases, as well as being associated with sand and deserts. Its simple form of magic involves generating wind currents. Elemental wind is an extremely active, yet dense, liquid, gas, OR solid which defies gravity. Its precision magic involves slashing winds of supersonic speed, able to cut through solid rock if powerful enough. energy energy is the element of electricity, lightning, and storms. Its simple form involves manipulating lightning. Elemental energy is a yellow rock which is always found in either solid or plasmatic state. Preciscion energy magic is done by whipping around plasmatic energy. water water is the element of liquids, oceans, sea creatures, and overlaps heavily with the life element. The simple form of magic involves controlling water. Elemental water is a blue metal which can also be liquid. Preciscion magic is usually controlling bolts of liquid elemental water. fire fire is the element of heat and plasma, and overlaps with the energy element. the simple form of fire magic involves channeling flames and feeding them through magical energy. Elemental fire is either plasmatic or liquid, the liquid version being similar to magma. ice ice is the element of cold. Elemental ice is an evercold metal. Presiscion ice magic is widely varied. Darkness darkness is the element of shadow and darkness. Elemental darkness is a jetblack metal, devoid of any light, which is capable or catching light in the area, meaning that it darkens the area near it. even its residue is capable of doing this. Liquid darkness is highly poisonous. light light is the element of... light. Elemental light is a white-yellow metal or liquid. Solaris solar is the element of the sun and day. Elemental solar is a yellow metal of extreme hardness. Lunari lunar is the element of the moon and night. Elemental lunar is a metalic substance that glows white. unholy Unholy is a dangerous element which controls pestilence, decay, undeath, misery, and starvation. holy Holy is an element that overlaps heavily with both life and solaris. It is used for healing, is the anathema to unholy, and can be used to focus holy strength. While it is used less comonly in a direct way, it can be used to empower things and objects and has powerful enchantments. nature Nature is the element of that which is not supernatural and of the natural habitats of the world. arcane arcane is the Element of Pure, focused, untempered and unbound magic. life Life is the element asociated with healing magic. Despite being a fully functional magic, many of its inner working and functions are unknown. death Death is the element of death, sleep, fear, and several other things. it overlaps heavily with unholy, especially in the aspect of undeath.